The Christmas Gift
by Meghan Elizabeth
Summary: It's Christmas time on DS9. Vicki Ann decides to embrace her human heritage by celebrating Christmas. So, she and Julian spend a little time in a winter wonderland. But, as usual, things don't go as planned. (CODES: (Vicki Ann story) B/Vicki Ann ) (Follow


TITLE: "The Christmas Gift"   
AUTHOR: Meghan Elizabeth   
SERIES: DS9   
RATING: PG   
PART: NEW 1/1   
CODES: (Vicki Ann story) B/Vicki Ann   
  
SUMMARY: It's Christmas time on DS9. Vicki Ann decides to embrace  
her human heritage by celebrating Christmas. So, she and Julian  
spend a little time in a winter wonderland.   
  
NOTES: First of all, I know it's long for one post, but it's kind of  
difficult to break up. If you really have a problem with the size, email  
me and I'll try to break it up. Second of all, I started this in December  
and had no time to finish it(that and the muses (the real ones)  
seemed to be on strike reguarding it). I guess I needed lots of snow  
to be inspired to write about it, so I finished it about a month ago.  
Since then, it's been waiting for the preceeding stories to be posted.  
So, yes, I know I'm three months late, so get in the Christmas spirit  
and deal with it. :-)   
  
The Christmas Gift  
Chapter 1  
  
Julian Bashir walked into the replimat and glanced around. He spotted  
his breakfast companion and made his way over to her, stopping to  
get two Tarkalean teas for them. He sat down and set her tea in  
front of her. She was reading and hadn't even noticed. He reached  
over and waved the tea in front of her nose.   
  
Vicki Ann glanced up from the padd she was reading when she  
smelled something familiar. She smiled. Julian was waving a Tarkalean  
tea in front of her nose to get her attention. She put the padd down  
and took the mug from him, blushing slightly. "Sorry. I guess I was  
really into my book."   
  
"What are you reading?"   
  
"A Christmas Carol."   
  
"Good book and perfect timing. Isn't it December on Earth?"   
  
Vicki Ann nodded in reply.   
  
"Are you enjoying it?"   
  
She nodded. "I've been doing some research and it's amazing how  
holidays were a part of almost everyone's lives, even the  
non-religious. Today, we're lucky if anyone remembers these holidays.  
It's like we lost part of our culture."   
  
Julian nodded. "I know what you mean. When I was young, my  
mother made a big deal out of Christmas because it was a part of our  
heritage. I haven't celebrated it much since I went to the Academy."   
  
"That's exactly what I mean. I know all about my Betazoid heritage,  
but nothing about my human past. All I know about my father's family  
is that his great-grandparents were English."   
  
"How did you manage to find that out?"   
  
"Mother mentioned it once. It was supposed to be an incentive for me  
to get back together with you."   
  
Julian laughed. "I'm not one hundred percent English."   
  
"That doesn't matter to her. The fact that you were raised in England was enough."   
  
"It sounds like this book has made you think."   
  
She nodded. "It has. In fact, I think I'm going to attempt to bring a certain holiday back into celebration. After all, what's not to love about Christmas? Gorgeous decorations. Brotherly love." She grinned. "Presents."   
  
Julian eyed her suspiciously. "Just don't get too carried away."   
  
Vicki Ann grinned innocently. "I won't. I promise."   
  
  
Julian Bashir walked into the infirmary and was greeted by a rainbow of color. In the corner stood a large fir tree decorated with colored lights and golden ornaments with a star on the top. The colored lights were also strung across the ceiling, along with ribbons and green garland, and a green plant with white berries hung in the doorway. He instantly knew who was to blame. He put his hands on his hips and yelled, "Vicki Ann!"   
  
The nurses laughed, already used to the new decor. One of them turned to him and said, "She just left. She went to Quark's for a second. She said she'd be right back."   
  
Julian thanked the nurse and stood in the doorway, waiting. He leaned against the inner doorframe and sighed. He'd known she'd go crazy with this new idea of hers, he just hadn't known how crazy. A few moments later, she arrived. He frowned at her and held his hand up, preventing her from entering the infirmary. "Vicki Ann, what's this?" he asked, pointing  
to the decorations.   
  
She didn't answer his question, say anything about the expression on his face or the decorations. She simply kissed him and said, "Merry Christmas, Julian."   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
She pointed to the plant hanging in the doorway. "That's mistletoe. You hang it in the doorway and whoever gets caught in the doorway together has to kiss." She smiled wryly. "If I didn't know better, doctor, I'd say you stopped me in the doorway on purpose, just to kiss me."   
  
Julian blushed as Vicki Ann walked away. Then he remembered why he'd stopped her in the first place. "Wait a minute."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You can't do this."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Julian searched for a reason. "Because. . . "   
  
"Because it's your infirmary?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Come on, Julian. Don't be such a spoilsport. It could be fun. It might even improve the atmosphere for the patients."   
  
Julian thought about it. He knew he would lose if he argued with her. She had a way of talking him into doing things he didn't want to do. "Alright, alright. You win. But, if it disrupts us or the patients in any way, it's going."   
  
"Yes, sir!" she replied, grinning and saluting.   
  
As Julian walked into his office, he muttered to himself, "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."   
  
Chapter 2  
  
A few days later, Julian was sitting in Quark's, waiting for Vicki Ann to show up for dinner. So far, she was twenty minutes late. He was about to get up and leave when she came running up to the table. "Where have you been?"   
  
She sat down and paused to catch her breath. "I been working on a Holosuite program."   
  
"A Holosuite program? Couldn't that wait until after dinner?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I started working on it after my shift and I didn't want to stop in the middle."   
  
"So what is this new program you're so excited about?"   
  
"It's a surprise. I'll give you a hint though. It fits in with a certain holiday I'm celebrating."   
  
"Let me guess. Christmas."   
  
"Very funny. Anyway, I've booked the Holosuite for this evening."   
  
"Who all are you inviting?"   
  
"Everyone. Although, I don't think the Ferengi will agree with Christmas."   
  
"No, definitely not. Goodwill toward man and charity don't go with Ferengi values."   
  
"Sorry to leave you without a dinner companion, but I have some other things to get ready. I'll see you later. Meet me here at 2000 hours."   
  
Julian shook his head and laughed to himself as she ran off.   
  
  
Julian arrived at the Holosuite area on time, although it didn't look like anyone else was there. Then, a minute or so later, Vicki Ann came up the staircase, a bag on her arm. She waved a chip. "I just got the program from Quark."   
  
"Where's everyone else?"   
  
Vicki Ann frowned. "Everyone else was busy. Nog's got some things to do in engineering. Kira's got a meeting. Jake's helping Kassidy with the baby and Kassidy's exhausted. And Ezri's got a counseling session. It's just you and me."   
  
"I hope it won't be boring."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "Don't worry. It won't. It's all taken care of." She reached into her bag and pulled out some clothes. "Here, go change into these. You'll need them."   
  
Julian looked a the stack of winter clothes she'd given him. "Alright." When he returned, she was dressed for the weather as well, complete with earmuffs. She slung the bag over her shoulder and said, "Okay, are you ready?"   
  
"Yes," he replied, nodding. He followed her into the Holosuite. They were greeted by a beautiful winter scene, complete with a horse and sleigh and carolers singing in the distance. It was snowing just enough to make the scene resemble a snow globe. Julian smiled. "It's beautiful, Vicki Ann."   
  
She smiled in reply and then climbed into sleigh and grabbed the reins. When Julian looked at her in disbelief, she teased, "Come on, we haven't got all day."   
  
Julian obeyed and joined her in the sleigh. "Is there anything you can't do?"   
  
"No," she replied, laughing as she started the sleigh.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a while, they came upon a small pond. Vicki Ann stopped the sleigh.   
  
"What are you doing?" Julian asked.   
  
"We're going ice skating." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of skates. "Here you go."   
  
Julian laughed. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"   
  
"Of course." She grabbed her skates and ran over to the pond. She sat down on a bench and laced up her skates. She waved for Julian to hurry up. Julian watched as she glided out onto the ice. She looked like she'd been born on the ice.   
  
"How did you learn to do that?" Julian asked.   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "I'm not telling!" She skated a few figure eights and even attempted a few jumps.   
  
"Vicki Ann, your home planet is Betazed, and as far as I know, it's never that cold there. What's your trick?" he asked as he finished lacing up his skates.   
  
"I told you, I'm not telling."   
  
Julian shook his head and stepped out onto the ice. It was surprisingly easy. "It's not that hard." A thought occurred to him. "Computer, decrease friction between the ice and the skate blades."   
  
"Julian-" Vicki Ann exclaimed, just as her feet went out from under her.   
  
Julian made no attempt to catch her. "You deserved that." He reached down to help her up.   
  
"Just for making the ice easier to skate on?" she asked.   
  
"No, for lying to me." She reached for his hand and pulled. Before Julian knew it, she had pulled him down with her.   
  
"HEY!"   
  
Vicki Ann laughed. "You deserved that."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Spoiling my fun." She tried to get up, but her feet kept going out from under her.   
  
Julian managed to get up and pulled Vicki Ann up with him.   
  
"Thanks. Well, should we give this another try?"   
  
Julian nodded. He held out his arm and Vicki Ann took it. They managed to stay standing and skate around the pond a few times before getting it. Vicki Ann, feeling a little more confidant, let go of Julian and skated around him, while he stood perfectly still. "You're getting pretty good at this."   
  
"Must be the English blood in me. It's used to the cold."   
  
"Then it must be the Arabic in me that's keeping me from doing this!"   
  
"Come on, you can do it," Vicki Ann said. She took his hand. "Here, I'll help you."   
  
Julian took Vicki Ann's hand and watched her feet as they moved forward. He matched her strides and soon they were in synch. He felt confidant enough to let go of Vicki Ann's hand, but held on tighter.   
  
"You look like you're getting better."   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Vicki Ann took Julian's other hand and stood in front of him. "Alright, pretend we're dancing. I'll skate backwards and you skate forwards."   
  
Again, Julian matched her strides and they skated across the pond as if they'd been doing it all their lives.   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "See, I told you could do it."   
  
Julian smiled. "Thanks for helping me, Vicki Ann."   
  
Vicki Ann was about to let go of Julian's hand when they reached the edge of the pond and hit the snowbank. She fell back into the snow and Julian fell on top of her.   
  
"Okay, so maybe we're not so good at this," Julian said, laughing.   
  
"I think you're right," Vicki Ann replied. She tried to move, but found that Julian's weightheld her down. "Alright, you can let me up now."   
  
Julian grinned. "You know, some guys on the station would kill to be in my place."   
  
"Very funny," Vicki Ann said, picking up a handful of snow and throwing it in Julian's face.   
  
"Hey!" Julian exclaimed, sitting back and wiping the snow off his face.   
  
"Good for you." Vicki Ann got up quickly and changed into her boots.   
  
Julian got up and chased after her, but found it hard to run in the skates. He had to stop and change into his boots as well. "You're going to pay for that!"   
  
Vicki Ann laughed and ran farther away. When she thought she was at a safe distance, she made a snowball and threw it at Julian.   
  
"That's not fair! I couldn't defend myself."   
  
"All's fair in love and war."   
  
"So this is war." Is it? Julian threw a snowball at her and then ran after her.   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They chased each other round for a while until Vicki Ann caught Julian's mind wondering and bombarded him with snowballs. "Alright, alright," Julian said. "I surrender."   
  
"I accept."   
  
"What now?"   
  
"Let's make a snowman."   
  
"You know, I've never made one."   
  
"Neither have I. Like you said, we don't get a lot of snow on Betazed."   
  
After they made the snowman, Julian found a few rocks for the face and wrapped his scarf around the neck. "There, we've got ourselves a snowman."   
  
Vicki Ann looked him over. "Not bad for a first attempt. Although, it could use a new wardrobe. Computer, give me a corncob pipe, a button, seven pieces of coal, a top hat, and a red scarf." When the materials appeared, she placed them on the snowman. "There, now he looks like a real snowman." She handed Julian his scarf back. "There you go. Now you won't freeze."   
  
"What else do you have planned?"   
  
Vicki Ann thought for a moment. "Well, it's not time for 'that' yet, so why don't we make snow angels."   
  
"Snow angels?"   
  
Vicki Ann nodded. "You lie on the ground." She sat down and laid in the snow. "And wave your arms and legs as far as they will go." She demonstrated. "Then, you try to get up without messing it up. When you look at it, it resembles an angel." She stood and pointed to her creation.   
  
"Nice."   
  
"Want to give it a try?"   
  
Julian obeyed and Vicki Ann attempted another one as well. After they finished, Julian got up. "Not bad. They're cute." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and knocked the hat off their snowman.   
  
Vicki Ann ran after it and onto the pond. She chased it as the wind blew it further from her reach. Eventually, she caught it. Unfortunately, she was on the deeper end of the pond and the ice broke under her weight, plunging her into the freezing water below.   
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Vicki Ann!" Julian screamed. He ran after her, being careful to stay on the ground instead of the ice. He slowly went out onto the ice and reached in the hole and felt for Vicki Ann. He felt a piece of cloth and reached down with both arms and grabbed onto it. He managed to grab onto Vicki Ann's arm and pull her out. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to warm her, but her clothes were too wet. He had to get her warm soon, before she went into shock. It would take too long to get her to the infirmary. "Vicki Ann, is there somewhere we can go to get warm?"   
  
She nodded. "Th-th-there's a c-c-cabin about a m-m-mile from here."   
  
Julian picked her up and carried her to the sleigh. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her and started the sleigh.   
  
There was already a fire blazing in the fireplace when they arrived. Julian sat Vicki Ann down by the fire and went in search of some blankets. He handed Vicki Ann the blankets and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Then, he went back to check on Vicki Ann. She was still shivering. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Now, Vicki Ann, you have to get warm. We don't want to ruin your lovely program," he said, rubbing his hands across her arms to warm her. They sat there for a ittle while, silent. When she stopped shivering, Julian asked, "Better?"   
  
She nodded. "Thanks."   
  
"Well, since you're fine now, would you like to go home?"   
  
"No, I like it here."   
  
"If you insist." The teapot whistled and Julian got up. "This tea will help you feel better, too." He brought the tea over and set it down on the coffee table behind them. He joined her on the floor again. "Bet you didn't think about thin ice."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "Well, I allowed the computer to insert random elements and that's what it chose, I guess."   
  
"You're lucky I was here."   
  
Vicki Ann nodded and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.   
  
"You're very welcome," Julian whispered back. He looked away from her gaze and glanced at the blanket instead. "Are you warm enough?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine."   
  
"More tea?"   
  
"No thanks."   
  
Out of things to check, Julian checked the blanket again. "This blanket's too wet. Let me get you another one." He went and got another one and wrapped it around her. "There. This one will keep you warmer since it's dry."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Are you sure you're warm enough?"   
  
Vicki Ann was starting to get impatient and Julian was testing her nerves. Then, she got an idea. "Actually, I am a little chilly." When he wrapped his arms around her to tighten the blanket, she kissed him.   
  
Startled, Julian pulled away. "What are you doing?"   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "Keeping warm."   
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea."   
  
"Why not? It's a known fact that two bodies are better than one."   
  
"Vicki Ann. . ."   
  
"Julian."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Stop being so rational. It doesn't suit you." She kissed him again and this time, Julian kissed her back.   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Wake up. It's time to go back to reality," Julian whispered.   
  
Vicki Ann pulled back the blanket over head. "I like this reality just fine."   
  
Julian pulled the blanket off of her. "Come on. I can't delay Quark any longer."   
  
Shivering, Vicki Ann grabbed the blanket back. "What do you mean?"   
  
"After you fell asleep, he called, telling you that you were over your time limit. I explained about you falling through the ice and said that making you leave the Holosuite would cause your system to go into shock. That and I promised to pay double for the extra time."   
  
"How long until he chases us out?"   
  
"Thirty minutes."   
  
"We've got time." Vicki Ann propped herself up by her elbow and looked at Julian.   
  
"Julian. . ."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Where do we go from here?"   
  
He looked at her. "Well, we agreed to take it slow and see where it took us. And this is where we ended up."   
  
"So, what next?"   
  
He took her hand in his. "We've been through a lot together the past few years and therefore, I believe this relationship is worth trying to save."   
  
Vicki Ann grinned and hugged him, but Julian pushed her away so that he could look her in the eye.   
  
He took her hands in his. "But, we have to promise that we will do everything in our power to make things work this time. Whether that be crossing raging rivers, climbing treacherous mountains, or simply seeing a counselor together. But we have to promise to do it together. Neither of us goes off on their own to deal with a problem. Understand?"   
  
Vicki Ann nodded.   
  
"Do you promise?"   
  
Vicki Ann squeezed his hand. "I promise."   
  
"Okay." Julian nodded.   
  
"What about you?"   
  
"I promise," Julian replied, laughing. He leaned toward her and they kissed.   
  
"QUARK!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They dressed and left the Holosuite. As they walked down the stairs, Julian asked, "How are you feeling?"   
  
Vicki Ann thought about it "I don't know. I think I might need warmed up again."   
  
"Too bad. I'm already late for my shift."   
  
Vicki Ann smiled. "This was a nice Christmas gift, wasn't it?"   
  
Julian returned the smile and pulled her close. "Yes, it was."   
  
Everyone in Quark's watched the coupled walked down the stairs and through the bar, whispering with their arms wrapped each other.   
  
As they walked past the bar, Quark eyed them suspiciously. "I have a feeling something happened in that Holosuite other than Vicki Ann getting hypothermia."   



End file.
